everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeolide Oeuf
Zeolide Oeuf is the younger daughter of Blanche from the Louisiana fairy tale The Talking Eggs. She is the younger sister of Athalante Oeuf and the cousin of Landry Rosier. Info Name: Zéolide Oeuf Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Talking Eggs Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Allegra Bambola Secret Heart's Desire: To become a famous opera singer. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at singing opera - and fighting. Storybook Romance Status: I'm in no rush to find a boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be very confrontational. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I've got a great singing voice. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I'd rather be a kind, helpful person. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Landry. Character Appearance Zeolide is of average height, with blonde hair in ringlets and blue eyes. She wears a frilly green Southern belle-inspired dress. On her head is a green sunbonnet. Personality In contrast to her sister Athalante, Zeolide is somewhat brash and very confrontational. She resents the fact that she was picked to be the next Rose. She has a gift for singing opera and would love to go professional. Biography Bonjou! I'm Zeolide Oeuf. You probably know my sister Athalante, though I'm the better of the two! My mother Blanche was one of two daughters of a grouchy widow. One day, her mother sent her to a well, where she met an old woman. She gave the old woman a drink. The next day, she visited the old woman and helped her out. She made her dinner and massaged her hard, ridgy back. The old woman directed her to the chicken coop, where there were talking eggs. The large white eggs asked not to be taken and the small brown eggs asked to be taken. Blanche took the brown eggs. The eggs revealed them to be gold, diamonds, fine clothes, and a coach to take her home. When she went home, her mother and sister became jealous. The mother asked Rose to go see the old woman. Rose was rude to the old woman and refused to help, but she still got to see the talking eggs. She took the white eggs and threw them. Instead of riches and a coach, snakes, toads, and filth came out and chased her home. Rose told her mother about it, and she became so angry she drove Blanche away. Blanche later saw a handsome prince, who took her home with him and made her his wife. My grandpa and grandma (my daddy's parents) are king and queen, and me and Athalante live in regal splendor. We have each other, although we have a sibling rivalry going on, competing for Daddy's affections. Rose didn't fare very well of course. She eventually got married, but got divorced a few years ago after her husband left her for an older woman. She has a son named Landry, whom my parents are currently taking care of since my aunt and grandma were abusing him. Unlike Athalante, who tends to ignore Landry, I'm very close with him. He's a year between me and Athalante. Ever After High is both good and bad for me. There's lots of royalty here, which means I can share stories about the royal lifestyle. However, most of them seem to prefer Athalante to me. I feel like they tend to ignore me. Landry tends to keep me company, which makes me feel not so lonely. What am I good at? Well, I am an opera singer. I always wanted to do opera ever since I was little. Daddy often takes me and my sister to the opera. It's so beautiful and sophisticated. I'd like to go professional so I can live out my dreams. I don't want to live out my destiny being angry and taking eggs that turn into snakes, toads, and filth. Trivia *Zeolide's surname means "egg" in French. *Zeolide has a pet female Japanese Spitz named Hanako. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:The Talking Eggs Category:American Category:NibiruMul's OCs II